Isla Sorna
Isla Sorna (sarcasm island) is an island 333 kilometers (207 miles) west of Costa Rica.1 Isla Sorna is the largest island of The Five Deaths island chain. It is the stage of The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III. After InGen bought Isla Sorna, they code-named the island Site B. Isla Sorna became InGen's "factory floor": dinosaurs were cloned in the various facilities InGen built on the island. The dinosaurs were nursed in temporary paddocks until they were fit to be transported to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, 87 miles east of Isla Sorna. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the island, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. However, before they left, the InGen personnel unlocked the gates of the island's enclosures so that the dinosaurs could have a better chance of surviving the storm. Within a few years, the dinosaurs took over the island and established a fully functional ecosystem. History Before InGen populated this island with dinosaurs, Isla Sorna was just trees, plant life and living animals. Under Ingen ownership During InGen's operations on the Island, there were four areas that were constructed. The Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories Compound was the main factory that produced the dinosaurs on a massive scale. After the production of a mutant variety of Pteranodon, a large Aviary was constructed where the genetic mutated Pterosaurs could be studied and quarantined. There was also an airstrip that was built close to the Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories compound. A bit farther from here, on the other side of the ravine that also hosted the Aviary, was the Worker Village. This was a small compound that was used as the barracks for the Employees who worked at Isla Sorna as well as possessing a radio that could reach the mainland. InGen continued their operations on Isla Sorna up until 1993, sometime after the Incident on Isla Nublar, when a hurricane struck Isla Sorna and forced the evacuation of the island. After the evacuation of Isla Sorna, the dinosaurs were freed and left to take care of themselves. In 1997, a British family on a yacht cruise stumbles on the Island and the family's little girl is attacked by several Compsognathus. Peter Ludlow, John Hammond's nephew, uses the incident to take over InGen and become the new CEO of the company. Knowing that Ludlow is planning an expedition to Isla Sorna to capture the dinosaurs to be displayed in Jurassic Park: San Diego, Hammond sends his own team to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs in order to gain public support for the isolation of Isla Sorna as a natural preserve. As Ian Malcolm points out, the dinosaurs should have succumbed to the Lysine Contingency and died after about 6 or 7 days, but Hammond reveals that the animals are actually thriving on the island. He also explains that carnivores tend to group towards the middle of the island while herbivores stay mostly on the outer rim. However, once on the island, the clashing of Ludlow's and Hammond's teams causes chaos to break loose. The survivors on both teams have to combine forces and hike to the Worker's Village in order to send a distress call. After a few days of hiking, the teams encounter a pair of parent Tyrannosaurs, and then a pack of Velociraptors outside a field of long grass. Their numbers now heavily diminished, the rescue call is made and the teams are airlifted out. Unfortunately, before Ludlow is able to salvage his operation by capturing a male T. rex. This mistake is his last and after the Tyrannosaur Buck breaks loose and rampages through San Diego Thankfully, due to the actions of Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding, both the T-rex and it's Infant were returned to Isla Sorna. And soon after, Hammond finally convinces the US and Costa Rican governments to Declare Isla Sorna as a Restricted Wildlife perverse, to keep the dinosaurs save from Human interference. setting up what is known as the GENE-GUARD-ACT. However, as the 2000's'''came around the general public knew about InGen's dinosaurs, some people began paying anyone that would give them a glimpse of these amazing animals. In particular, a certain illegal para-sailing group, called "DINO-SOAR" took advantage of this public interest. But one trip ended up perishing at the hands of a Spinosaurus, leaving '''Eric Kirby stranded on the island. Soon Afterwards, his parents: Paul Kirby and Amanda Kirby tricked Alan Grant into helping a rescue-party for Eric. And although a few of their party died, they succeeded in escaping the Island, as well as accidentally releasing flocks of Pteranodon, this then leads onto the "roaming pterosaurs incident” in honoring his vow to InGen founder John Hammond to help them “live safely and in peace.” But after the world learned of their existence, and rumors of poaching vessels spotted around Isla Nublar and Sorna, Masrani sought to bring Hammond’s lost dream to life. The operation to move the surviving animals from Isla Sorna to the park site on Isla Nublar was critical to their well-being. A considerable and mystifying drop in population on Isla Sorna had recently been discovered; some paleontologists claimed it was the result of territorial disputes, others argued disease was the catalyst, while some scientists even placed the blame on the animals’ behavior. Recent revelations linked to the corruption of the Gene Guard Act by members of Masrani Global confirm the true cause – the introduction of illegally cloned animals on the island in 1999 caused a profound impact on the ecosystem. The term ”Chaos Effect,” coined from Dr. Ian Malcolm’s book God Creates Dinosaurs, has since become the accepted term for describing the radical and unnatural changes that took place on Isla Sorna. Regardless of the reasons, back in 2004 Masrani embraced the responsibility to uphold a means of constant care and attention to the dinosaurs and, with good intentions in mind, he had the surviving animals shipped to Isla Nublar. The second island lies abandoned and restricted even to this day. Location and Geography Located about 87 miles the infamous Isla Nublar And 207 from the mainland Isla Sorna earns it's name due to it's large and widespread size, being even bigger than Isla nublar in comparison. like Isla Nublar, was originally igneous. Part of a hotspot archipelago in the Pacific, Las Cinco Muertes, Isla Sorna has a geographical plain of sharp volcanic cliffs, which over time, has been overlain with both classic and coniferous jungle. This volcanic history was actually tapped into by InGen, who used geothermal energy as a renewable power source to run the Worker Village. Incredibly mountainous, this geological construct has allowed for an interesting division between the predators and herbivores of the island. The larger and more fearsome carnivores such as the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor tend to stay mostly towards the island interior, while the herbivores such as Parasaurolophus and Mamenchisaurus stay on the rim of the island along with very small carnivores such as Compsognathus. Interestingly, the structure of the island allows for a very curious arrangement. The island has multiple channels and canyons that cut into the island interior all the way from the coast. Essentially, a large enough portion of the island interior also has a large number of water inlets cutting into it. Although the island is in a tropical region, at night, Isla Sorna has been shown to be cold enough for one to see their own breath. Dinosaurs: Tyrannosaurus Ankylosaurus Gallimimus Gorgosaurus Compsognathus Velociraptor Carnotaurus Ceratosaurus Corythosaurus Baryonyx Ceratosaurus Dilophosaurus Suchomimus Parasaurolophus Corythosaurus Edmontosaurus Triceratops Microceratus Mamenchisaurus Brachiosaurus Ankylosaurus Stegosaurus Pachycephalosaurus Pteranodon Spinosaurus Known Locations Gametrail A vast plain of dusty dirt and grasses, the Game Trail is home to both herbivore and carnivore alike, particulalry Isla Sorna's sauropod populations. However, dilophosaurus packs often find their hunts taking place here as do many other carnivores. Edged by semi-thick jungle coniferous jungle, the eastern side is flatter than the western, which are divided by a tall, thin saddle of mountains that thicken further south near the lagoon that feeds into the Deep Channel. The game trail was an area in the southwest of Isla Sorna that Peter Ludlow’s team followed soon after their arrival on the island in 1997. When Ludlow began to give orders to set up base camp on it, he was quickly admonished by Roland Tembo, who immediately reminded him that carnivores hunt on game trails. After this, the team could be seen capturing dinosaurs in this area for later transport to the as yet incomplete Jurassic Park: San Diego. The long plain was composed of a terrain of sparse, thin grass, and dotted with small ferns. The expanse was surrounded entirely by thick coniferous forest and passed along coastline. Herbivores known to frequent the game trail included Mamenchisaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Gallimimus, and predators including Tyrannosaurus and Compsognathus. Trivia * Many have shown skepticism on the fact that all the dinosaurs were taken off of Isla Sorna, as all the populations were quite large and many of the dinosaurs hard to transport. Category:Islands